


Valve over Brawn

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, F/M, Sex Toys, Valve Fingering (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: A new fem has joined the autobot ranks. Unfortunately, poor X Brawn can't handle these new feelings.
Relationships: X Brawn/og character
Kudos: 2





	Valve over Brawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY quick thing for my buddy and her oc. Bitch be thirsty, and I saw my opportunity. Hope you guys like horny texan boys

He panted as he dashed into his quarters. Primus sake, he was acting madder than a hog in a heatwave. He was a member of the autobots, a big brother, and most importantly a gentlemech. He should NOT be doing this. This was more of a Side Burn kinda thing. But he couldn't HELP himself. It started just this morning. He was getting the ol' fuel pump pumping, taking a route off the beaten path. A real rocky road to test his tires. The perfect sunday morning. That was when he saw her.

Cars were more his brother's deal, but he knew a beaut when he saw one. She was a small thing, but she packed a punch. She blew past him on that rocky path, whooping and hollorin' like a bat out of hell. He couldn't help but be awestruck as that green flew right past him. He didn't think anything of it. Up until he got back to base. At the end of his route, he pulled into base, only to see her. He remembered exactly how his spark gave out when Optimus said;

"Meet the newest member of the team. She's going to be assisting us with missions from here on-"

"Wait a second, I know you! You were on Craggy path this morning!"

He still remembered how those big, blue optics lit up at him. He remembered how her cute little audials shook faster than a puppy dog tail. And he remembered her hands. Oh her hands were just as soft as her face looked. Her paint was so bright and green, not any Granny Smith in the world had a chance against her. And then, like a chicken in a bucket factory, he ran.

"Gosh DARNIT."

He had no idea what was happening. He just left her there, talking and being just sweeter than a pie on a windowsill. That cute little meadows frisky made HIM frisky, and he felt awful. Not for having urges, but for being so rude about it. Instead of being a good host, he was in his room, rubbing his node in slow, steady circles. He knew he was moaning up a storm, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be quiet. He didn't want to be quiet for her. He wanted her here, fumbling with his node just as desperately as he was. He dug into his subspace frantically.

"Where in tarnation...ah, there!"

He pulled out a small vibrator, and clippee it right onto his node. He usually gave himself more time for something like this, but he was hungry. He wanted to overload, and he wanted to overload HARD. She was a freight train to his spark, and he needed SOME way to deal with this. He cranked it up high, and felt his legs tremble. Oh he's NEVER had it this high before, it was killing him. He wanted to overload, but he refused to.

"Just...gotta...oh lord."

He threw his helm back on the berth, groaning like a bear as he shoved four servos into himself. His valve felt so good, being so stretched and abused like this. He didn't care who heard his moans, didn't care who heard the loud, wet sounds of his hands. Oh he was going SO fast, picturing her right in front of him, goading him on. She could finger him with those hands, eat him out with those lips, he'd even take a spiking if it meant hearing her name coo from his lips. He was so lost in his ecstacy, he didn't notice his door open.

"Hey, you here? I-I'm sorry if I came on too strong, I just-"

Oh had he known. Had he known the little lady was standing at his doorway, watching him abuse himself. He would've stopped. Definitely wouldn't have said what he said, much less so loudly and desperately. 

"This is ALL for you, little lady. Every, last, bit!-"

His voice box nearly short circuited as he cried out, fingering himself right into the BEST overload he's ever had. Fluid gushed down his legs, onto his hands, and onto the floor below. He gasped in relief, until his optics met hers. There was silence, nothing the sound of a vibrator to take up space. He wanted to take it off, but he just. Wasn't brave enough to physically do it. However, he was plenty stupid enough to suddenly cover himself, and offering a hand.

"Er...X Brawn."

He took back his hand, realizing what he had just done with it. She looked at it, at him, then walked in. She locked the door behind her, and with a voice that could charm a skin off a snake, she spoke.

"X Brawn. I do hope you have stamina OUTSIDE of the rocky trails."

He did. For her, he had as much as she wanted.


End file.
